ManInFur
by Madagascar Queen
Summary: After a nightmare, Once-ler and Norma reminisce on how they met after he escaped from his incestuous mom. Based on The Grimm Brothers' Allerleirauh and Charles Perrault's Peau D'âne.


**Being in a fairy tale mood again, this one is based on Allerleirauh, or "All-kinds-of-fur," or "Thousandfurs," with a hint of Peau D'âne or Donkeyskin. Now the beginning of Allerleirauh and Peau D'** ** **âne deals with attempted incest so HUGE TRIGGER WARNING! Enjoy!****

* * *

 ** _Once upon a time, there was a queen, who had gone quite mad. The queen worked herself into an insane frenzy over the scandalous idea of marriage. Years ago, she had been married to a handsome, tall king, who eyes sparkled like sapphires and hair as dark as the night, but the king had a freak accident, and on his deathbed, she vowed not to marry anyone who didn't have his height and beauty. As the years went by, the subjects grew restless without a king, but they could never find the man to fulfill the promise. Then one day, the queen shocked the people with the announcement that her own son, the prince Once-ler, was the only man handsome enough to be king. "That is against the laws of heaven and earth!" the subjects cried, and when the prince heard it, he came up whit a plan to stop this horrible marriage. The queen must bring him a suit as gold as the sun, another as silver as the moon, and the third as sparkling as the stars, as well as a cloak of fur from one of every animal in a forest, surely an impossible feat, but when the queen managed to fulfill this request, the poor prince had no choice but to flee for his life. And so, in the dark of night, he left the mad queen behind. With his suits and cloak, he ran til he could run no more. Freezing and alone, he put on his cloak. Disguised in the cloak, he didn't know it, but he had come all the way to a distant kingdom very unlike his own._**

* * *

He opened his eyes. He noticed he found himself in a church at the end of an altar. How did he get here? Above the altar, three glass windows had three different curtains: one sunlight gold, one full moon silver, and one deep midnight blue that sparkled like stars. The entire floor of the altar was made of different kinds of fur. Who knows how many animals were used?

Out of the blue, he could see the curtains starting to move as if they were caught in a gust, but there was one problem: the doors and the windows were closed, and the air unit was completely off. He was about to move, but fell backward, but his ankles felt trapped. They were snared by two fur pelts! As he tried to get them off, but they were on him tight, the sparkling curtain out of nowhere wrapped his left arm, the silver ones around his right arm, and the golden one around his entire chest! They squeezed him like deadly serpents. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't break free from them!

The mirror in the middle started to change color, and was slowly morphing into a woman in a wedding dress holding a bouquet! When she lifted her veil, the face made the young man's blood ran cold, for it was a face he would hope he would never see again! She had blond, bouffant hair, pointed nose, and a sick smile on her face!

"Sooner or later, Oncie," she said with brown eyes completely out of it and a voice with menace. "We will be husband and wife!"

* * *

He gasped and bolted up with blue eyes filled with terror and black short hair slightly damp with cold sweat. Hyperventilating, he inspected his chest, arms and wrists and there was no fabric on him in sight except his long, orange pajamas. He could see he was no longer in a church, but inside his bedroom.

"Once-ler? Are you alright?" A woman with curly brunette hair wearing a yellow nightgown got up and wore her glasses she got off a nightstand. He was still catching his breath, but he was very relieved.

"Sorry, Norma," he said, breathing slowing down. "A nightmare."

By the anxious look on his face, Norma could tell it was the same, but very frightening dream.

"It was your mom," she asked with concern. "Wasn't it?"

* * *

It felt like a long walk from the halls and into the big red lounge. Sitting in one of the chair was one of the owners named Isabella. She had blond, bouffant hair, pointed nose, and a deep red dress. "Thank you all for coming," she said as she got up. "Now I know some of you haven't seen me since the death of my dear husband." She picked a photo near a table. It was her and her husband before Once-ler was born. Her husband was a tall, skinny man, had crystal blue eyes, and short black hair banged on one side. He was indeed a handsome man.

"And as you all know," she continued with a look of forlorn. "When we passed a construction site, and there was that freak accident which placed him in critical conditions." A few tears formed on her eyes. "And before he died, I made a personal vow to him that if I remarry, he would be as tall and gorgeous as him."

"My advisors," she went on, pointing to her three advisors. "Suggested that I should remarry for not only the sake of the company, but for myself and my Oncie. However, I kept turning them down, believing that I would never find the man as perfect as him, but after I listened, we've looked online and offline countless times, but none would ever be as handsome as my husband."

Then she started to smile. "That is until today! I called you all her to announce that I found a new hubby!"

The silence was broken was shouts of cheers!

"Congratulations, mom!" complimented her son walking to her. "Who is the lucky man?"

Suddenly, he noticed something wasn't right in her eyes and her smile seemed to get creepy. "There's a catch," she replied, slowly touching his cheek. The touch made the hair on the back of his neck stand. "There's more," she announced the crowd. "I especially wanted to announce that my son...shall be my new husband!"

They instantly went from congratulatory to shocked! Had she gone crackers?! What a sick idea to even think of! This news especially didn't sit well with Once-ler and there were no words!

Not wanting him and everyone else to jump the conclusions, he tried to break the silence. "Mom," he chuckled nervously. "It's a joke, is it?" He faked his laugh. "You got us good!"

He looked in her eyes again. Her eyes were _way_ off! The others hoped she would say she was joking, but her stern silence said it all! She was dead serious!

"M-mom!" he stammered, clearly disgusted. "B-but why?!"

"My sentiments exactly!" jeered the one advisor. "It is clearly beyond impure for you as a mother to marry your own son!"

"It would be the downfall of the company!" shouted the second one.

"Along with yourself!" cried the third one.

"To answer your questions," she answered darkly as she turned to her son. "Oncie, I saw you talking to a customer outside the house this morning. After seeing you for the first time in years, I mistook you for your daddy. Then it became clear: you _are_ him in every way." She was itching to touch him in such manner again, which was making him very sick. "That's why it's fate that we will marry."

This is absolutely unthinkable! "Mom, you know it's not right!" he protested. "I'm your son and you're my mom! By blood!"

"I've made that vow to your daddy to remarry someone as tall and gorgeous as he was!" she said sternly. "I'm keeping my word and that's final."

And with that, she walked out of the lounge. The others followed her and protested endlessly! The only ones that stayed was Once-ler and his best friend Phil, who his friends like to nickname him "Lorax." Once-ler looked at the picture, overcome with shock. It was all true. He was indeed his father, a spitting image. Phil wanted to comfort him anyway he can, but in a flash, the tall man dropped the frame and ran out. Phil couldn't keep up, but he heard one door shut loudly. He couldn't tell which until he heard vomiting. He knew he was in the bathroom and dared not disturb him. Five minutes later, he came back out, wiping off the taste of the hurl on his lips.

"I swear, kid," he seriously assured him. "I had no idea about this. None of us knew."

The color was gone on his skin. "Did you see her eyes? It's like she just disappeared."

* * *

He couldn't deny as he rubbed his temples. "It's like she's trying to reach me in my dreams."

"It's ok," she soothed. "She's long gone now. Luckily you were smart."

* * *

Alone at last, he got out and knocked on the door. "Come in," Isabella sang. He stepped in and looked as calm and relaxed as he could, despite his nerve in a frenzy. "Hi, mom."

"Well, hello, my soon-to-be husband," she smiled dementedly. He wanted to spew again, but now was not the time. He had to stick to the plan. "Listen, mom. About our upcoming marriage-"

"If you're trying to talk your way out of our upcoming wedding," she said, slightly glaring. "There's nothing you can do or say."

He was intimidated, but he dared not show it. "It's not that," he replied. "I'm here about making a bargain for the wedding."

She got interested. "A bargain?"

He nodded. "With such a big event about to happen, you'd want me to look my best. I would love to be in new suits like never seen before." It was now or never. He gestured his suit with different green hues on it. "Imagine my new suits: the first on as gold as the sunshine, the second one as silver as the full moon, and the third one as sparkling as stars in the midnight sky."

Her head perked up. "You would look gorgeous in them."

"Plus," he continued. "Do you remember the Thneedville forest?"

"Yeah?"

"A mantel would be perfect for me made of fur from one of every animal in that forest. Cozy and stylish for winter. With such awestruck clothes, everyone will want one too when I show it off at our wedding. If you can find such outfits, then we'll be married."

Immediately she could picture the crowd begging for such clothes after the ceremony! They would be the official faces of fashion! Business would boom again!

"You've talked me into it!" she yelled happily.

He was baffled that she agreed, but pretended to be proud. "We'll if dad can, so can I."

"You see?" she said. "Just like your daddy. I'll scour the city if I have to find your suits and mantle, and after that, we'll be walking down the aisle."

"Thanks a million mom," he replied heading to the door. "You won't be disappointed."

He opened the door to find Phil on the other side, standing on his knees and holding a glass he got from the kitchen. "You heard the whole thing, didn't you?" he whispered.

"I can't believe she bought it," he whispered back with giddiness. "Smart kid."

* * *

"Even if she did find the outfits," said Once-ler. "She wouldn't pay one cent on them. She's been a miser since my dad's death."

"In anyone sets conditions like that to a marriage," said Norma. "That person would've been dumped before you can blink."

"I thought those ideas would snap her out of it." Then he frowned. "But-"

* * *

Ten days passed and no word of the gifts yet. On the eleventh day on a Saturday, he was asleep in his room, but his sleep was broken by the sound of knocking on his door.

"Beanpole!" His thoughts were interrupted by his friend. "Are you up?"

He could tell he sounded urgent. He got out of bed, slipped on a light blue house robe from his closet and answered the door. "What's wrong?"

"Kid, it's your mom. She-"

"Out of the way!" He moved at the sound of Isabella's voice.

Entering his room, she smiled and pulled a clothes rack inside and moved it to view of her son. "Surprise!" It was a surprise, but not in a way Once-ler hoped for.

Right before his devastated eyes were the gifts! The three suits were the same design as his original one, but each one sparkled and glistened with fine jewels. The first one looked as if the sun shown its blinding, hot rays on it. The second one looked like the high full moon shown its glimmering light on it. The third one looked like it was showered with twinkling stars in the pitch of nights. The fourth outfit was the mantle. Each fur was a different color and texture, with a raccoon's head and tail as a hood, so there's no telling how many animals were hunted and sacrificed. She _really_ wants to marry him.

The poor man was stunned and couldn't move. "Ho-how did you-?"

"How did I know?" she gleamed completely ignoring his son's reaction. "Well, they were what you asked for, weren't they? Part of our bargain. I've hired the best tailors, jewelers, and hunters in the all of Thneedville. Next Saturday, we'll become husband and wife." She giggled, pinching his cheeks, and she walked out, humming to the tune of _Here Comes the Bride_.

Once-ler was still frozen is disbelief while contemplating on his plans. "What went wrong?" he asked, overwrought. "They were supposed to be hard to find."

Phil was very sorry for him, too. "I'm sorry, kid," he whispered. "She'll really do what it takes to marry you."

No. He's not going to let a fate worse than death happen. Not now, not ever. "And I'll really do what it takes to stop it."

"How?"

"After the sale close at eight here, she'll be asleep at ten, and security will come at ten thirty. Meet me outside tonight and I'll explain everything."

* * *

Norma was now hugging her man. "Oh, Once."

"There was no use talking her out of it." he answered sadly. "I had to get away and figure out something."

* * *

At ten o'clock at night, he walked down a curvy path out of view from his mansion home, with a travel bag with basic essentials and his three suits, and the fury mantle over his casual gray clothes and chimney soot smeared on his face. Good thing he had his mantle on, because it was the first days of January and it was still freezing cold and snowing. A red car was making a stop on the street. Not knowing who is was, he hid behind a tree out of sight. He could hear the car stop, the door shut, and the sound of footsteps. He peaked and was relieved that is was Phil.

"Psst, Phil," he called out while whispering. "Over here."

He looked and almost laughed. "Kid?" he asked chuckling.

"This mantle will make a perfect disguise," he smirked.

"Why a disguise?" Phil asked.

Once smiled. " I left a note in my room. I'm off on a flight to Europe to find the perfect wedding gifts for her. It could take weeks or months." And he winked.

Phil finally got the message. "Oh, you've figured out another plan."

"I'll explain the rest in the car. I'll take a train." And they both walked in the car and drove away. It could be the last time in a long time to see his home again.

* * *

"He really is a good friend," Norma said, smiling. "I'm amazed he helped you out."

"Yeah," Once-ler nodded. "The others felt like they had no choice. Go along with the wedding or get fired. I was desperate, but I had to be careful to keep the other employees safe."

* * *

It was an hour drive until they reached the Thneedville train station. Thankfully there were only a few people. They parked at the parking lot and got out to have their final moments with each other.

"I guess," Phil said sadly. "This is goodbye. For now."

"Yeah," Once-ler replied also sadly. "but until I find someone who could help us when I return." Then he softly smiled. "I'll miss you."

"Me, too." And they hugged each other for the last time.

"Thank you for being there for me." Once said.

"You, too," said Phil. And he could only watch as his tall friend made it to the ticket stand. There was a list of other cities and towns, but the one that seemed to stick out to him was a place called Greenville. So, he purchased his ticket and made his way inside a long train. Three minutes later, the conductor called out the next stop and the whistle blew. With the wheels beginning to chug, he looked at Phil out the window, and Phil was looking at him too, and they waved at each other as the train started to move slowly at first, and then the train when faster and faster until it went out of Phil's sight. "Good luck, beanpole."

* * *

She held her hand. "It was a good thing you found the right place."

"It is a friendly place," he replied holding her hand. "And it was especially a good thing I found you."

* * *

He finally arrived at Greenville. The streets were quiet and empty. He didn't want to disturb anyone and if he slept on a bench in the city, someone would mistake him for a homeless man or a pimp, so he search around to find a park or some forest to sleep since he didn't sleep in the train. A half an hour later, he stumbled upon a place the seemed out of a dream. It was the most beautiful forest his eyes had ever laid on. The trees were striped like his pants, but what struck out the most were the strange tuffs on the top. They were reddish pink, yellow, orange, and bright purple. They looked very soft to the touch and their sweet, milky aroma filled the forest air. It was the right spot to sleep for the night, curled up in his mantle, until morning comes.

It was noon when he woke up. The view of the forest was more beautiful in the day. The soft tuffs were bright, and the light snow on top of them made them more serene. Forests are beautiful in the winter, but this was breath-taking.

"Excuse me, sir," a voice said behind her. He flinched and turned back and scared, thinking it was his mom that followed him. Fortunately, it was another woman. She had brunette, curly hair, pair of glasses on, and wearing a pink coat, with matching gloves and boots. She flinched, too, when he did. "It's alright," she said calmly. "I won't hurt you." He knew it, too, because she had warm, friendly vibes around her. On the plus side, other men would think her to be average, but to Once-ler, she was the loveliest woman he's ever met.

* * *

"I guess you weren't some fury beast after all," she giggled.

"And I'm glad you weren't my mom," he replied.

* * *

Norma opened the door to an open bedroom. It had the basic necessities: lamp, bed, tv on a small table, and closet. "I'm sorry it's not as fancy as you're used to."

"Oh, don't worry about it," Once-ler assured. "Better a small house than house-hopping in the streets. Besides, it's the perfect place to lay low case that crazy lady finds me. Legal system is terrible in my city."

"It's a miracle my family believed you," she laughed.

"At least I can pay my broad to earn their trust," he said. "Along with working at your family's clothes business." Then his tone showed gratitude. "I know it's not much, but it's my way of saying thank you."

"My pleasure," she smiled. "If there's anything you need, don't hesitate to ask."

Deep down, he wanted to tell her that the crazy woman was his incestuous mom, but what if she didn't believe him? What if she accused him of wanting to marry his mom and kick him out? "I won't need much. Plus, I don't want to be a burden."

"Alright, then," she replied. "Good night."

"Good night," he answered, and she closed the door.

After a long day of letting him get to know the city, despite his mantle turning heads from adults and laughing and finger pointing from kids, he was bound to be tired. He was thankful to her family for letting him have food in his stomach and a roof over his head. He unpacked his bag, including his three gorgeous suits, removed his mantle and clothes, and switched into his pjs. He then decided to hang his three suits in the back of the closet and hang his mantle in front of them to hide them. He didn't know why, but he didn't want to take any chances, and then he got out his cellphone and charger, and placed his bag at the bottom of the closet and slid the door closed.

He sat in the bed, and with anxiety, read a text message that said it was from Phil. It read _Good news, beanpole! Your mom felt for the note. She doesn't suspect a thing. I hope you found somewhere safe._ He sighed with relief at the text. He texted back. _Thank Seuss she took the bait. I'll text her in the morning that I arrived at "Europe." I found a place, thanks to a kind girl. Her family are tailors, too. I'll let you know if anything happens._ Another text came from Phil. _And I'll let you know if your mom does anything. Take care._ Once texted back. _You, too._ He set the alarm on his cellphone, turned it off, charged it next to the drawer, and tucked himself in. "Don't worry, Phil," he sighed with himself. "I'll make sure to stop mom in her tracks." In a few minutes, he fell asleep.

* * *

"I still want to thank you for taking me in," he said gratefully.

She smiled at him. "And thank you for helping our company out."

* * *

It was Monday and eight in the morning when he and Norma started walking to her family's clothes company. He got up an hour ago. His call to his mom was the most nerve-wrecking call made, but thankfully she wasn't suspicious. It was now a quarter til nine when they arrived _Stitchin' Wiggins_ , which is the name of their store. Norma's family only has one in the whole city. There were many types of clothing products in many style and colors just like his. However, their clothing had different accessories to go with them.

They walked all the way to a back door. Inside was a tailor room. It was smaller than the outside. People were getting ready sitting in their chairs, lighting their lamps and turning on their sewing machines all eight in two rows.

"Well, here you are," said Norma leading him to an empty chair. "If you're missing anything, there are more in the drawers near the door." She pointed to the drawers then to the large spools at the sides with different colored fabrics. "And there are the fabrics so you can find which to use on certain orders right on the table." There were tiny papers with different types of clothing styles with labels of sizes and colors. "When an order's done, you can hang them," she said, pointing to the hanging rack with hangers. "If you need anything, let me know." "Alright," he replied as went to her table.

He went to his table, and read his first order. It was a one-piece woman's bathing suit, size eleven, and white number 308. He walked to spool with a rubber fabric with the same color. He tried his best to focus on his work through the whispering murmurs from the other employees. One employee next to him, a woman around Phil's age, wearing a purple skirt suit, was shooting daggers at him. "I take it you're new here on your first job," she sneered.

"I not new to this kind of job, ma'am," he said as politely as he could. "But I am new to Greenville."

"What's your reason and what on earth is with that cloak?"

"I'm on a run from someone."

"What?" she gasped. "You mean Norma hired a criminal?!"

"No ma'am," he tried to assure worryingly. "I'm on a run from a forced marriage. We have a corrupt justice system."

She gave a skeptical look, but she believed him. "Just remember," she warned and used her I'm-watching-you fingers at him, and hmphed, sticking her nose in the air.

"Don't mind her." He looked up to the lightly gruff voice and saw a man all in green. "Nice cloak, by the way. I have one like you, but made of cotton." He held out a hand for a handshake. "Grinch's the name."

"Thanks," Once said and he shook his hand. Once-ler work through the day flew by like a breeze.

* * *

"For the record," he boasted. "There's nothing unmanly about knitting and sewing.

"Don't worry," she giggled. "I never believed it was unmanly."

* * *

One Saturday night, there was a ball at the town hall. There were a lot of people, chatting and dancing the night away. There were wearing clothes with such finery. Grinch was in a glittering green suit. Jane was in a sleek purple dress. Norma was wearing a glittering bright blue gown. She is a social butterfly, but she never found a man to connect to. Suddenly, she could see the crowd looking at one way with awe. Even the jazz orchestra stopped. Stepping into the crowd, he could see Once-ler, but she soon was in awe, too. His suit, tie, pants, long gloves, and top hat matched: gold. It was as if he was wearing the rays of the sun. They didn't know who he was nor where he came from. It was hard for Norma to believe that the man in fur would suddenly be stunning.

Once-ler wasn't focused on showing off the suit. He wanted to take part in the ball he used to have in Thneedville, but most of all, he wanted to see Norma, and, boy, did he. He believed she looked like a princess-no, scratch that- a queen. In fact, they both locked eyes at each other.

"Hi," they both said in unison, and they nervously chuckled as they caught that.

"You look...gorgeous," he complimented.

"Thanks. You do, too," she complimented back.

"Thanks. Would you...like to dance?" he asked trying to break the ice.

"I'd love to," she answered.

Snapping out of their daze, the band that was previously fast now play slow and smooth. Everyone was busy dancing, but Once-ler and Norma felt like they were the only ones in the ballroom, dancing on clouds.

"What brings you here?" she asked. "You seem shy when we first met."

"Well back home," he said. "They had balls like this one, too, so I didn't want to miss out."

"By the way," she said. "You were really quick with making the clothes this week."

"Thanks," he said. "My parents own a clothing company, too. My dad taught me. Not that it's unmanly."

"Oh, don't worry. It's not," she answered. "Speaking of, I hope your parents back home are helping you out of the forced engagement."

"Actually," he said looking a little sad. "My dad died a long time ago when I was little, and my mom was never the same since that day."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that," she said regretfully.

"Don't worry about that for now," he assured. "Let's just enjoy the night." She smiled and they did enjoy the night away.

* * *

"That dance was nothing like I've ever done before," he sighed, reminiscing.

"And it was our little secret," she said.

* * *

At the shop, everyone was buzzing about the man in the golden suit.

"Have you heard of the man in that fabulous, golden suit?" asked Jane handing the paper around.

"Everyone was talking about it," said Grinch. "My suit shimmered, but his was like the sun."

Once-ler didn't pay any attention to the gossip. When Norma was pushing a clothes rack, she stopped and smiled, at him. They both winked at each other, for the night of the ball was their secret, for his cloak he wears everyday was a perfect disguise. Then she walked off, acting casual.

* * *

"I couldn't wait for the second ball," giggled Norma.

"Me neither," he answered, then his small smile dropped. "But there was a setback."

* * *

Another week came by, and there was another ball on that Saturday. This time, Norma was wearing a sleek black dress. She was hoping Once-ler would come back, but she dared not let anyone know it was him. Just at that moment of thought, the crowd and orchestra now had their eyes on him again. The style of the suit was the same, but it was now silver. It looked like he was wearing the full moon. Just like the week before, the pair eyes were only at each other.

"You never cease to surprise me," she sighed.

"Me? My suits are pale compared to you." He was in her beauty, he didn't hear himself. "Did I say that out loud?" he blushed. All she could do was giggle. He cleared his throat and held out his hand. "May I?" She agreed, and the band resumed the music from last week. It was long like before, but to them, they didn't want this night to end.

The other people couldn't take it anymore. They had to know more about this mysterious man. One by one, they asked questions about him, and one by one, he tried to give the best answer he could, but he wanted to spend time with Norma. Thankfully the questions went smooth until another brunette woman, wearing a violet gown accidentally bumped into him, nearly knocking off his hat. The woman that bumped him fell on her hands and knees.

He wanted to check on her. "Are you alright?" he asked helping her up.

Her straight hair was a little bit of a mess. Her eyes were a little half-closed until she beamed. "You!" she squeaked. "You were the man in the golden suit we saw last week."

Not only did he noticed that she was slurring her words, but her breath reeked! She had definitely been drinking! The glass with the spilled drink on the floor was also a giveaway "Yeah, I was," he replied, trying not to grimace at her foul breath.

"You looked gorgeous and still are." She tried to flirt, but you can't when you're boozed up.

"Thanks," he said very nervously, but calmly.

"I really like you."

Now he's getting uncomfortable. "Listen," he said trying to keep the situation stable. "Do you need a chair? You look like you can barely stand."

"And you look like you had a little much," said Norma, trying to help him.

The drunk lady was now grabbing his arms. "We should be married."

Suddenly, those words struck fear in his heart! It all came back to his sick mom! To the nightmares he had at nights!

 _In a church down the alter, he was being held by two bodyguards bigger than him, so he couldn't escape their grasps. Inches at them was Once-ler's mom, Isabella, wearing a white wedding dress. "I now pronounce us," she said, sounding heated like an animal with hands reaching out at him. "Husband and wife."_

"STOP IT, MOM!" In a flash, he slipped his hands off her with a shove, causing her to fall on two couples dancing! Some of the couples were now staring at him. Norma was shocked, but not at what he did, but at the look on his face. He looked like he'd seen the devil! Two more women, one with short red hair in a teal dress, and another with long black hair in a green gown, rushed to the scene. A few "excuse us" could be heard. The woman in green helped her up.

"I'm so sorry, sir," said the woman in teal. "She had a little too much."

He didn't even bother to look at the other women or anyone else. He was pale and hyperventilating as his vision returned to the crowd. Not knowing what to do, he ran through them and out the door, not noticing his hat fell off!

"On-" Norma was about to call, but stopped. She didn't want his name exposed. She saw his hat, grabbed it, and ran after him! "Wait!"

She made her way through the crowd, and out the town hall. At first, she didn't see him until a car's headlight flashed at a silver light near an ally. It shined his suit. "Wait!" She ran to the ally, but lost sight of him again. She ran through it and could see him running to a sign that read Truffula Forest. She also realized that if she kept calling out, he would still run, so she only ran, keeping quiet.

She tried to keep out of sight until she finally made it to the forest. She looked through many of the tree until she saw a silver light shined by the moon. She knew it was him. She crept slowly, finding him sitting under a tree and could hear him breathing heavily. "Once?"

"Mom, no!" In a flash, he jumped and scooted back away from the voice, with sheer horror in his eyes.

Norma had never seen him like this, and this frightened her, too, but tried to be brave. "It's me, Norma."

He was still terror-stricken, but he was starting to see it was her. "N-Norma?"

"Yes, it's only me," she said calmly. She dared not touch him after what happened. "It's alright."

"I'm so sorry, Norma!" he begged. "I shouldn't have flipped out! I ruin your nigh-"

"Once, once, easy." She tried her best to calm him down, and thankfully he stopped. "Breathe first." Slowly and steadily, he did just that. "That's right," she said. After a while, he at last calmed down. "Now, what's wrong?"

He still doubted if his story will be believed, but he knew he eventually had to tell her or what happened at the ball will happen again. He still looked very down. "You wouldn't even believe me if I told."

"About the forced marriage?"

"Yeah, but if I tell you who wants to marry me," he worried. "You'll think I wanted the marriage and kick me out."

"If I didn't believe you the first time," she assured. "I wouldn't have brought you in in the first place." She soon sat down next to him without touching him of course. "It's not right when a man forces a woman to marry him, so it should _never_ be any different when it's the other way around." It was an absolute glimmer of hope to hear it from anyone, especially someone as kind as her. She looked up and lightly smiled. "I trust you, so you can trust me." He knew he was right, for she was willing to trust him when they first met, so he can trust her to tell her the whole story.

"Alright," he said, summoning any courage in him to tell her. "Here's the whole thing."

* * *

She summoned her strength not to hurl. "Has she ever read _Oedipus_?"

"I don't know," he said. "But thankfully you know a good attorney."

* * *

"You-your own mother wants to marry you?" A well-known attorney in a blue suite was Ned McDodd. The couple were in the Greenville Justice System in his office. "It's true," said Once-ler. "All because I look like my dad."

It was hard for McDood to comprehend this case. "I've had plenty of forced marriage cases," he said completely shocked. "But a forced incest marriage? Had she read _Oedipus_?"

"That's what I asked when I first found out," said Norma.

"And I hope that the 'bargain' I made," he quoted. "Would snap her out of it and she would get common sense back."

"What bargain?" Ned asked.

Well," he explained. "I asked for four outfits as an 'agreement' to our 'marriage.' Three fine suits and a mantle. Knowing you can't make conditions like that for a marriage, that would make her see her sick ways. Plus, she's been a miser since my dad's death, so even if she did find them, she wouldn't pay one cent on them." They both reached into his bag. "However," Once said. Norma pulled out the sun suit and moon suit, and Once-ler pulled out the star suit and the fur mantle.

"She's either insane or corrupt," said Ned.

"We turned to you because the justice system in the city I live in suddenly went terrible since the marriage announcement." Once-ler said.

"Well," said Ned. "We can have our police organize a sting operation to make her confess." And he handed him a wire. "Otherwise it'll be her word against yours in court."

"They could be my 'best men,'" added Once-ler.

"And I could be her 'maid of honor,'" said Norma.

Once-ler was surprised to hear her go along with this risky sting. "Norma," he warned. "We don't know what else my mom is up to. If she's capable of making the suits and cloak to marry me, who know what else she'll do to you if she gets suspicious."

"I'm going to help you get through this mess," she said with determination. "Even if it's to the bitter end."

"I'm thankful for that," he said, assuring his gratitude to her. "But what if she's armed someone or armed herself."

"He's got a point," added Ned.

She got her own bag and got out a handgun fully loaded. "I never go anywhere without this baby," she boasted.

Once-ler was dumbfounded! "Wow," he whispered, clearly surprised. "And you said I never cease to surprise you," he said out loud. "Thank you," he said to her gratefully.

"Well now that that's settled," Ned grinned. "What do you say?"

"The sting's on," he agreed.

* * *

"I bet you were nervous about seeing your mom again," she said, holding his hand.

He held hers tighter. "I was more nervous about what she would do to you during the sting."

* * *

It was almost sunset when the couple in Ned's undercover car, along with the other and a van with recording devices, arrived at the mansion. They parked away from the path. After going over the plan again. The couple was now on their own as they walked up the path. Once-ler was still nervous, but he had to remember that his Norma was armed and by his side and he was wearing the wire that connected to the van. In view of the mansion, Norma was amazed at the sight of the mansion, but she had to focus on the sting.

At last at the door, he breathed first to calm himself and rang the doorbell. It took a few seconds until the door opened. "Oh, Oncie!" It was Isabella!

Norma almost fell back at her face, especially her eyes. She almost looked possessed! Once-ler, on the other hand, could see she hadn't changed a bit during his absence. His hands were starting to shake.

"Hi, mom!" he faked a smile to show he 'missed' her.

"My future hubby is back!" She instantly hugged him, making his blood ice cold and eyes widen. He could sense she didn't want to let go. Norma could sense this, too, and decided to 'greet' her to break the sick hug. "You must be the future wife he told me about."

His mom released the hug when she saw this strange woman. Her look now went from deranged to deadly. "And who are you?" she asked venomously.

"She's your maid of honor," said Once-ler. Now he was more scared of what she'll do to his lady than what will happen to him. "She wants to be one."

"Yeah," Norma answered trying to smile. "I've always wanted to be at a wedding."

She was beyond skeptical, but miraculously, she believed her. "Alright, but no funny business." She turned and smiled at her son. "By the way, did you find anything nice in Europe for me?"

"Sure did," he said. "But before that, I forgot to ask something. How did you find the three suits and cloak for me? I thought they would be hard to find."

"Of course," she gleamed then she whispered. "But first, is anyone else with you and can she keep a secret?" she scowled at Norma

"Just me and her." replied Once.

"And don't worry, ma'am," Norma said. "I can keep a secret."

"Good. I'll tell you, but privately."

She opened the door and lead them inside. While they walked in the living room and upstairs, Once-ler check to make sure the wire's alright, which it was. She opened the door and lead them to the lounge. Once inside, she locked the door. The pair sat at two chairs and Isabella sat at the desk.

"So," she said. "You want to know the secrets of the suits and cloak?" They both nodded.

"Well," she began. "The tailors, jewelers, and hunters I mentioned about: Well, when I told them about our upcoming wedding, they refused, so I told them if they didn't make the suits and cloak, I would get my lawyer and have them arrested for their shady crimes."

"Were they really criminals?" asked Norma, pretending to be shocked like Once-ler.

"Of, course not! They've never committed one crime in their lives!" She couldn't help but cackled.

"You mean you tried to frame them up?" Once-ler asked pretending to agree with her.

"Don't call it 'frame them up,' boy," she told smugly. "I uh...'sternly persuaded them.'" she quoted. They pretended to finally get the message.

"I'm surprised they went along," said Norma.

"Well you can't say 'no' to the richest woman in all of Thneedville," Once-ler replied with a fake smug.

"Now you _will_ keep this a secret, will you, missy?" his mother warned.

"To my grave," Norma said, pretending to be honest with her and made the zipper motion on her mouth.

"Good." Then she smiled again. "By the way, Oncie, where did you keep the wedding gift you were looking for me?"

"They're in the airport van, who's probably waiting for me. I told him I want to surprise you."

"Oh, goody!" she squealed.

"When we get out, close your eyes."

"Alright." She got up and unlocked the door, and they made their way out. "Norma's going to guide you so you won't trip."

They all walked down the hall, down stairs, in the living room, and stopped at the door. "Ok, on three, open your eyes."

He opened the door, with two police officers in waiting, and Once-ler and Norma stood behind her.

"Okay!" he said. "One...two...three!"

She opened her eyes, and the smile on her face instantly dropped. "Surprise!" The two cried out.

She looked like a deer in the headlights! She did not expect police officers as surprise gifts! At first, no words could spill out! "What's going on here?" she asked nervously.

"'Sternly persuade' people to agree with you in marrying your son?" one of them asked showing his badge.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, pretending to be offended and innocent. One of them flashed out a badge. Before she could speak, she yelled when he grabbed her and pushed her on the outside wall at the side of the door! "Take your hands off me!" she screeched, trying to break free, but her strength was no match when the second one kept her pinned! The first officer grabbed her wrists and handcuffed them. No matter how much she squirmed, she couldn't break free from the cuffs nor the officers. "Once-ler!" she called out.

"I see you've met my best men." She turned and saw her son pulling the side of his vest at his collarbone. Her whole being froze! He was wearing a wire!

"You're under arrest for attempted frame-up and attempted incest," condemned the second officer.

Now she was seething red when she turned at her backstabbing future spouse (in her sick eyes)! "You-" She tried to lunge at him, but was still held tight by the two cops. "You can't arrest me!" she yelled. "My lawyer will sue you. I have enough money to make it happen!" She was pushed right inside of the car. "Yeah, right, lady," smirked one of the cops as he closed the door. The two cops got inside and they drove away as the sirens faded away. While it drove away, Ned's car came in.

Once-ler and Norma watched in relief and silence as the car disappeared. During that, Phil came out and stood next to them. "It looks like someone will finally put your mom in her place."

Once-ler, however, felt a little doubt. "But you heard her," he worried. "She'll find a lawyer to cover her."

"The evidence won't," Ned said, stepping out of his car. "We've recorded everything."

* * *

"That was one nail-biting sting," breathed Norma.

"I know," Once-ler agreed. "Now it was on to the trial."

* * *

A week passed and it was the day of the trial. Isabella, of course, pleaded not guilty. Once gave his testimony while wearing the cloak. The tailors, jewelers, and hunters also testified against her.

"If you don't believe them, your honor," said Ned. "We've had a tape of the recorded conversation at our sting operation." He got the tape recorder from the table and played the whole tape. The judge and jury were silent but they looked outraged hearing the confession.

"So, you see, your honor," he continued. "We have enough evidence to prove that Miss Isabella framed them for crimes never committed in order make them agree with her marrying her own son by making the suits and cloak."

Isabella was now getting nervous, but didn't show. "Even if I did say that, then where are the suits?"

"Glad you asked," smiled Ned. He walked at the table. He got Once-ler's bag and pulled out the sun suit. Norma got her bag and pulled out the moon suit. Once-ler removed his mantle and the judge and jury were dazzled at the third suit he was wearing and he also got hit top hat on. It was like the other two suits, but the fabric was a deep midnight blue, and best of all, his suit looked like wishing stars fell upon it. "Plus," he concluded "I have the credit card receipts." He got them out of his folder and handed them to the judge.

Isabella's lawyer did his best tactics to prove her innocent. Of course, she tried to cross-examine them, but was more like threatening them to make her innocent and tried to force them to agree with her marrying Once-ler. The judge kept having her sit down. Though they didn't say it, they jury were sickened by this woman. She simply had no shame in wanting to marry her own son and kept justifying the idea. The judge called the jury to make a verdict. They quickly came back to the court. It didn't take long to make a verdict.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" asked the judge.

"We have, your honor," said one jury. "On counts of attempted frame-up, we find the defendant, Isabella, guilty." She was this close to fuming!

"On one count of attempted incest, guilty."

Once-ler and Norma quietly sighed with relief, and they held hands. When she saw that, she was now fuming! "You cheating traitor!" Like a wild animal, she tried to lunge at them, wanting to strangle him, but by instinct, he tries to block her to protect Norma, resulting his mother trying to strangle him and both he and Norma trying to remove her arms! "You and that home-wrecking floozy!" Two police cops rushed over and grabbed her before she could do any damage to him, making his throat free from her grasp!

"Get her out of this courtroom!" the judge yelled during the whole brawl.

One cop immediately cuffed her! "After all I've done for you!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as she was being dragged out the door. "This is how you thank your mother, you ungrateful son of a-" And with that, the door closed, leaving the jury in disbelief.

"Are you alright?" Norma asked very worried.

"Yeah," he answered, regaining his breath. "But I was hoping you were."

* * *

"That day was finally over," said Norma.

"And the day of a new life was just beginning," Once-ler replied.

* * *

"It's hard to believe," said Grinch. The workers were now in the Thneedville city hall for the first ball since Isabella's arrest. Flyers were also sent to Greenville so they wouldn't miss out. "That our boss was the man in fur we've met a year ago."

Jane agreed. "It's also hard to believe that his own mother wanted to marry him all because he's the spitting image of his father."

"Tell me about it," agreed Phil. "Good thing he found this McNodd fella and had her arrested."

"McDodd," Ned corrected as he joined the conversation.

"I had no idea she hired her lawyers to make sure his ads never aired on t.v.," Phil said.

"And now that they know," said Ned. "More people in Thneedville came to see me this whole year to testify against her for attempted frame-ups like she did to the people who made the suits and cloak for Once-ler."

Phil smiled. "And now she's at last in jail, and since her lawyers are in jail, too, they can't cover up her bratty, bullying ways."

"There's one thing I don't know," said Grinch. "If both Once-ler and Norma are our bosses, why would a wealthy man like him work with us in the sewing room?"

"Because you're not below us." They all turned at the voice and saw Once-ler and Norma for the first time in the ball. His suit and her gown matched: bright, baby blue with light white streaks on it. They amazed at their matching clothes.

"Look at you two," chuckled Phil.

"Looking sharp, kid" Grinch said giving thumbs up.

"And you look gorgeous, Madame," smiled Jane.

"Thanks," they both said. "We decided the same color," Once-ler said.

"The color of the sky," said Norma gesturing their clothes.

Jane then started to twiddle her fingers. "Listen, Mr. Once-ler sir," she said nervously. "Again, I'm sorry for the accusation I made about you when I first met you."

"Don't worry about that," he assured. "It's understandable since I didn't give all the details."

"And, Once-ler," smiled Norma. "Thank you so much for making us part of your company. My family thanks you, too. We can finally be well off."

"It was my way of to say thank you for helping me out," he said with gratitude.

They were lost in each other's eyes when a voice interrupted them. "Excuse me," the voice kept calling out. It was one of the three girls they met at the second ball at Greenville. The girl with the straight brunette hair, walked up, but her head was almost low. "Sir," she said nervously. "If you don't remember me, I came to you drunk when you were at the second ball in Greenville." She now hung her head in shame. "I'm really sorry for my behavior. I understand that you were creeped out."

"Listen," he assured. "You already apologized. It's all behind us now."

She now smiled. "Thank you, sir." And she went back to her friends before looking back. "You two look nice, by the way!" she called out.

"Thanks!" they answered back.

"About your question earlier," said Once-ler. "I was taught that because I have a higher position does not make me high and mighty. It should go the same with everyone. Besides," he said seriously. "If I didn't learn that, what if I ended up like...you know who."

"Once-ler, we know you won't end up like her," said Norma genuinely.

"She's right," said Phil happily. "You've never abused your power like her."

"That's then thing," Once said. "I never have power." Then he smiled. "But I do have great people who were my rocks in hard times. Thank you all."

"And you became our rock, too." said Ned. "And thanks to you, too."

Then the band made the final tune and everyone made an open space. Knowing it was for them, the couple stepped into the space and the music went slow and smooth, and the only pair began to dance. Their relationship grew throughout the year. As they danced, they reminisced about their first dance. It felt they were dancing alone on air. It was a magical night, and this was truly magical again, and they believed it wouldn't be the last.

"If you ask me," whispered Phil to Grinch, Jane, and Ned. "They make a good couple."

* * *

Now they were both lost in their memories until Norma spoke. "You see?" She said hugging him. "With us on your side, we've never let your mom get near again, and we never will."

"And I'll never let her get near anyone of you guys either." He hugged her back and they kissed. Then Norma turned the light off and they tucked themselves back into bed.

"Good night, Norma. I love you."

"Good night, Once-ler. I love you, too."

And they quickly fell fast asleep and had their peaceful dreams.

* * *

 _ **Opening script: Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics: The Coat of Many Colors**_

 _ **Sky suit and dress: Peau D'âne (Donkey Skin) by Charles Perrault**_

 _ **Allerleirauh: The Brothers Grimm**_

 _ **Dr. Seuss' The Lorax and The Grinch (2018) Universal Studios/Illumination**_

 _ ** _ **Dr. Seuss' The Grinch (2018) Universal Studios/Illumination**_**_

 _ **Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears a Who 20th Century Fox Animation/Blue Sky Animation**_

 _ **Phil (name) Disney's Hercules**_


End file.
